


Jayne's Bunk

by sffan



Series: Tour of Duty [6]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: PWP - Simon and Jayne finally make it to a bed.





	Jayne's Bunk

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: February 7, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

We are in Jayne's quarters and he is undressing me slowly. His eyes glow with passion, but there is no urgency in his movements as he slides my shirt off my shoulders. His strong fingers brush lightly down my chest. Jayne runs the back of a knuckle across a nipple and I moan softly. Cupping the back of my head, he brushes his lips against mine and slowly pulls my bottom lip into his mouth. As he sucks gently on my lip, he teases my nipple into a hard sharp point with his thumb. I gasp as electricity shoots through my body straight down to my balls and arch into his fingers. He deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth - our tongues meet and caress. I pull his shirt out of his waistband and slide my hands up his sides and across his back, he moans quietly when I dig my short nails in and drag my fingers down his spine. 

His hands drift to my pants. Jayne unbuttons them and slides them down off my hips. He kneels in front of me and I place my hands on his shoulders for balance as he helps me out of my shoes and socks. After my pants have joined the rest of my clothes on the floor, Jayne looks up at me and smiles softly. Avoiding my erection, he places a soft, wet kiss on my hip and works his way up my body to a nipple. He teases the sensitive nub of flesh with his tongue, lapping at it gently until it's tight and puckered. I twist my hands in his shirt tightly when he begins to nibble and suck at it. I moan his name over and over as waves of pure ecstasy pour through me. Jayne finishes and slides his tongue across my chest in a wet trail to attend to the previously neglected nipple. I'm holding on to him for dear life because I don't trust my trembling legs to support me. I sway and arch into his mouth and hold his head gently, running my palm across the soft bristles of his hair. 

Jayne works his way up to my lips. He pulls me into a fierce, lip-bruising kiss and I start to work his shirt up his body, desperate to feel his hot skin against mine. Jayne breaks the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it away. I run my hands up and down his furry chest, tugging lightly at the hairs. As my fingers trace the contours of his muscles, he pulls away from the kiss and runs his thumb across my swollen bottom lip. His other hand strokes the whole length of my spine. 

"You're so ruttin' beautiful," Jayne says huskily, continuing to trace the contours of my face. "Sometimes it hurts just ta look at ya." He pulls me into a hard kiss and walks me backward to his bunk. We lie down, me on my back, him on his side. He runs his fingers lightly down the centre of my chest and whispers in my ear. 

"I'm gonna make love to every inch of yer body, an' when I'm done, I'm gonna start all over again." His words spread warmth like a blanket all over my body. Jayne sits up and takes off his boots, but he leaves his pants on. He slides down to the end of the bed and sits between my feet. He my right foot into his hands and gently massages it. He plants a soft, tickling kiss on the arch of my foot and then runs his tongue across to my ankle. Jayne leaves a trail of saliva up my leg as he slowly drags his tongue up it to my balls. I moan and arch my back when he nibbles lightly on them with his lips. My hands twist in the bedclothes when he sucks lightly at a testicle. Jayne then plants soft, wet kisses up the length of my cock, pausing only to flick his tongue across the head once as he moves on to my stomach. He dips his tongue into my navel and I gasp. Jayne works his way up my body, stopping briefly to nip and nibble along the way. My whole body is vibrating with desire and my heart is pounding in my chest. When he reaches my shoulder I wrap my hands tightly around his head and pull him into a desperate kiss. I attack his mouth and arch my body up into his, rubbing myself against him. Gently, he presses me back down onto the bed and pulls away. 

He leans down and kisses me gently and then coaxes me over onto my stomach. Jayne runs his hands all the way down my body from shoulders to ankles and then back up again. He kneads the muscles along my spine with his thumbs as he works his hands back down to my bottom. Settling between my legs, Jayne pulls me up onto my hands and knees and spreads my cheeks with light fingers. I whimper when his lips touch my opening. He flicks his tongue at the pucker and my whole body jerks. I lower myself onto my elbows and cradle my head in my arms as tremors shudder through my body as he begins to slowly tongue-fuck me. I buck and arch back onto his tongue, needing more. Jayne replaces his tongue with a finger that is quickly joined by another and then another. He crooks them and finds my prostate. I gasp hard and push back even harder onto his fingers. Jayne runs his free hand up and down my trembling back and plants soft kisses along my spine as he begins to massage the sensitive gland. I rock back and forth, fucking myself on his fingers, my cock weeping pre-come onto the sheets below me. I ache for his touch, but it never comes. Jayne begins to alternately prod and massage my prostate and shock waves of pleasure shoot through my whole body. With a breathless whimper I climax. 

Jayne pulls me into his arms and shifts me until I'm facing him. He plants soft, wet kisses all over my face and neck, holding me while I ride out the tremors of my orgasm. I run my hand up his chest teasing his nipple I find with light fingers. He whispers softly in my ear, "That was only the right side, precious." Jayne rolls me over onto my back and starts to run his hand down the left side of my body as he kisses me passionately. Breathless, I watch him as he slides down my body to sit between my feet once again. He picks up my left foot and starts to massage it. 

He follows the same pattern as he works his way up my body again. But this time, he takes my half-hard cock in his mouth and sucks gently, coaxing me to my full length. He opens his mouth and lets me fall out with a wet pop and continues his way up my chest to my mouth. He kisses me fiercely, pulling and sucking at my lips with his until I'm arching against him again. Instead of turning me over, Jayne runs his fingers down my chest to my erection. He teases it with a light fingers, running them up and down the shaft and around the head with just enough pressure to drive me insane. 

"Oh, God, Jayne, please," I moan into his mouth and wrap a hand around his, trying to make him stroke. He pulls away from the kiss and props himself up on an elbow and looks down at me. He pushes my hand away gently and begins to stroke on his own, applying the perfect amount of pressure and pressing against the slit with his thumb on every upstroke. I pant and thrust into his hand, keeping my eyes open and on Jayne's the whole time. His rhythm on my dick speeds up and within moments my back arches off the bed and I come crying out his name. Jayne cleans his hand with his tongue and then leans down for a deep, wet kiss. 

I move my hands to his pants and start opening them, half expecting him to stop me. He doesn't and soon he's naked and our bodies are pressed together and our kisses are becoming more and more frantic, filled with the urgency that was missing earlier. Even though I've already come twice, it's not enough. I want Jayne in me. I need to feel him in me. Jayne's cock is like a hot steel rod against my leg. I run a light finger over it and Jayne jerks, moaning. He leans over me and finds the lubricant he keeps under his bunk. He turns me in his arms so that I'm facing away from him. He slicks up his fingers and slides all three in at once, and begins to move them around. I can feel him trembling against me as he slicks up his cock. He pushes slowly into my body and wraps his hand tight against my stomach. 

"God, you feel so amazin' Simon. So tight and hot," he growls in my ear as he starts to pump his hips. I start to rock back into his thrusts, moaning each time his cock brushes my prostate. He keeps the pace slow and steady, trying to make it take as long as possible, but within a dozen thrusts Jayne jerks and shudders, spilling his seed inside me. 

He kisses the back of my neck and snuggles tight against my back. "Sorry, precious." 

"We have all night, Jayne. Besides, I still owe you an orgasm." 

He chuckles and nibbles my shoulder. "Lemme rest a minute, an' then you can get ta work on yer debt." 


End file.
